


with you I´m in warm water swimming down

by Omgdidyouhear



Series: the water chronicles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, M/M, baekhyun is being a little dumb, kyungsoo and jongin are relationship advice gods, nonAU, you almost don´t notice it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgdidyouhear/pseuds/Omgdidyouhear
Summary: Baekhyun and Sehun are finally an item but the relationship starts getting rocky when it comes to having sex for the first time. Can Baekhyun overcome his fears?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well helloooooo! It´s...been a while! I finally managed to write the continuation of "thats what the water gave me" *yayyyy´*  
> I´m not gonna lie what drove me to do this was the dating news of Jennie/Jongin that had me pretty shook. Don´t get me wrong I´m very happy for them and only wish them the best but my little Kaisoo-loving-heart is wheeping juuust a tiny bit. So I decided it was finally time to continue this story where Kaisoo are in love and are still the Gods of giving relationship advice.  
> Now before y´all jump into reading this a few little notes:  
> The timeline is completely messed up, I´m aware but I don´t care anymore  
> You can technically read it as a stand alone fic (but I do recommend reading the other fic first)  
> I wrote this yesterday in like 2 hours so it might be utter trash  
> I did my best editing it but there still might be mistakes  
> I hope you guys enjoy it nevertheless :)
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this story, everything that´s being said or done is completely fictional.
> 
> The title is taken from Banks - Warm water
> 
> Also Part 2 is already written and will be up in a few days ;)

The past couple of weeks had been an absolute dream both for Sehun and Baekhyun. They were so caught up in their little bubble spending every possible waking moment together and even sneaking into each others beds at night.  
Although they were very careful the members noticed the shift in their relationship as well as the sneaking in and out of each others rooms but because neither of the two lovebirds had said anything the other members didn´t comment on it either. Baekhyun could feel the sideway glances from the others, how Junmyeon would approach him every so often, open his mouth as if he was about to say something only to sigh and turn away again. 

He and Sehun hadn´t really talked about coming out to their members as a couple. As a matter of fact they hadn´t been talking much at all whenever they managed to be alone. They would either be dead tired and fall asleep after sharing a few sweet but innocent kisses or they would have frenzied make out sessions with a little handjob here and there.  
Baekhyun noticed eventually that Sehun had been trying to go even further a few times and although he would´ve loved that he always stopped him. He didn´t want their first time to be a quick thing that they did after a concert or a day full of practice and he sincerely hoped that Sehun understood. It drove him nuts, it really did. He´s been wanting Sehun for so long it was hard not to take him then and there. Bur he was determined to wait for a better time and place, he wanted it to be perfect,

It wasn´t easy, this relationship of theirs. Their hectic lifestyles, the secrecy, it would all sometimes get to them and they´d end up having silly fights over nothing.  
Baekhyun knew that, as the older one, he was supposed to handle everything in a more mature way but sometimes when Sehun was being especially bratty he couldn´t help but get snippy. He was petty and salty and he was also only human. Today had been especially worst. The worst they´ve ever been really. After oversleeping and not having enough time to snuggle in the morning or even take a quick shower together Sehun got so mad that he just stopped talking to the older. To make matters worst he was gonna leave for Paris Fashion Week the next day, with Suho of all people, so they wouldn´t see each other for a longer period of time.  
He´d never dared to say anything to the maknae, but he´d always disliked the closeness he shared with their leader. Especially when the two of them weren´t in the best place and Sehun was being exceptionally clingy. He had told Baekhyun though that he had never properly been with someone before and Baekhyun believed but this nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that they´ve known each other for such a long time (longer than him and Sehun had known each other) and they´ve been sharing the room (and sometimes even the bed)...it was hard for him to believe that nothing had ever happende between them... Saying Baekhyun was frustated would be a huge understatement. All the pent up sexual frustration because he wasn´t able to do what he wanted to do and the jealousy that was simmering under the surface because of Junmyeon was getting to him...badly He felt agitated and unnerved and everyone around him seemed to notice. And he felt confused. So confused about the maknaes outburst, his reaction felt very out of proportion considering the reasoning behind it...although what was the reasoning?

He sighed. He knew he was being stupid for thinking these things and he knew it was because of their fight and Sehun giving HIM the cold shoulder and Joonmyun his affection and he didn´t even understand why Sehun was like this, it really wasn´t a very good day for him.  
From the corner of his eye he could see Jongin and Kyungsoo whispering and throwing glances in his and Sehuns direction, it looked like they were contemplating whether to approach them or not...“Well“ Baekhyun thought „they´ve been pretty helpful in the past, maybe they can give me some advice again...“  
And with that he approached the couple timidly. As soon as he came in hearing distance of the two they stopped talking and looked in his direction with big eyes...like deers caught in a headlight.

„It´s alright“ he said in a defeated tone „I know you´ve been talking about me and Sehun, thats why I came over...I think I need some advice from the almighty Kaisoo again...“  
„Almighty Kaisoo?“ Jongin said giggling, „where´d you get that from?“  
„You guys are annoying little fucks at times and your display of PDA is pretty sickening...but“ Baekhyun said smiling lightly „...you give damn good relationship advice...so please help a desperate friend out?“  
Kyungsoo looked a little pissed at the fact that Baekhyun had just called them annoying little fucks but after a nudge from Jongin he nodded nevertheless...“Shall we go grab something to eat? I think there are a few too many ears in here aren´t they?“ he suggested and with that the three of them left the SM Building, where they had been practicing all day. They didn´t bother telling the rest of the members that they would go out to eat because they didn´t want anyone inviting themselves but Baekhyun saw the looks that were thworn their way as they exited the studio...they would get an earful later for being inconsiderate and rude but he couldn´t care less in that moment, he needed some fresh air and someone to whine about his problems.

After they sat down at a quiet little restaurant not too far from the SM Building and ordered their food Kyungsoo turned towards Baekhyun and with and expectant look in his eyes asked „so whats up with you and Little Mr Grumpy Pants? Both of you have been a delight to be around today.“  
„Soo“ Jongin scolded his boyfriend but Baekyhun thought that it was only fair for Kyungsoo to say this after his own comment towards them.

„It´s ok Jongin“ he sighed „Kyungsoo is right and I deserved it. To answer your question I have to idea whats going on. It´s been a rough couple of days for us.“  
„But why?“ Jongin now asked, „you should be on cloud 9 considering that your relationship just started.“  
Baekhyun sighed again „I know but Sehun has been acting so irritated lately. Maybe because he´s leaving for Paris and we won´t see each other for a while?“ He said, althought it was more of a question than an answer. „Are you asking us this or has he said so?“ Kyungsoo asked again, not too happy with the answer he´d got.  
„I-I don´t know ok?“ Baekhyun retorted a little defensive „...we don´t talk much whenever we´re together. I don´t what he´s thinking and feeling right now.“ „And“ Jongin asked again very tentatevly „how about you just ask him?

„I would love to but we never seem to have time to talk. Whenever we manage to have some time for ourselbes we either fall asleep within seconds of lyind down or we have a frenzied make out session that ends up in us falling asleep again...I guess our schedule has been taking a toll on us...“

„Um Hyung...“ Jongin asked again, hesitant „I don´t want to be rude or invasive but...“ he stopped and looked at Kyungsoo. After receiving a nod from him he continued „have you guys been...um..intimate with each other at all?“ Baekhyun gulped, he had not expected that kind of question...especially not from Jongin. The schock must´ve been visible on his face because as soon as the question was asked he apologized for it, looking very guilty about it Baekhyun sighed...again, thats all what he seemed to be doing these days. But Kyungsoo wasn´t so easy to intimidate and swiftly came to his boyfriends rescue.

„Come on Baek, it´s just us remeber? We´re your friends and we´re trying to help you. We need more details though otherwise we won´t be able to do that.“  
„Ugh, if anyone would have ever told me that one day I would be sitting here with the two of you discussing my sex life that involve one of our member I would have laughed in their face“ Baekhyun said laughing, though it wasn´t a very happy laugh. „But“ he continued „You´re right Soo once again so to answer your questios, we´ve done some um...handstuff but that was about it.“

The pair across from him looked at each other. „Okay“ Kyungsoo said. „and have you talked about taking the next step in your relationship?“  
Baekhyun looked at him „Kyungsoo I told you we don´t talk much, there is just not enough time. I must admit though, Sehun did try to take it a little further a few times but I freaked out and acted I was too tired so that we would just go to sleep.“ 

Jongin and Kyungsoo looked stunned. „You did what?“ they said in unison. Baekhyun raised his hands in defense. „I-I´m just so scared. I haven´t done this before with a man...and as far as I know Sehun hasn´t done this at all. I just don´t want it to be after a concert or practice when we´re both exhausted and also having to be cautious in case one of you all barges into the room. I want it to be good for him, for both of us and I´ve been waiting for an oppurtunity but none has arised yet.“

„And Sehun is aware of that?“ Jongin asked „or does he just believe that you don´t want him?“  
„What?“ Baekhyun exclaimed, that was unexpected „I sure hope that he knows, how could he believe I don´t want him after I made it clear that i do so...very much.“

„Have you though?“ Kyungsoo asked looking at Baekhyun with raised eyebrows. „Of course I have!“ Baekhyun said a little too loud, his voice laced with annoyance. „He knows I love him, I told him so.“  
Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at each other again and then at Baekhyun not both with raised eyebrows. Baekhyun grew more and more frustrated, the conversation was not going as planned.  
„Hyung“ Jongin said, a little softer „you know that this is not enough though do you? And hear me out please. Sehun is probably scared shitless. Scared that you change your mind, scared that you realize he isn´t all that great in your eyes anymore now that you´ve been with him for a while. He is terrified that he will lose you. And I think you rejecting him when he tries to get closer to you is not helping him to get rid of these fears. Telling him you love him is not enough...you should show him!“

Baekhyun was impressed...how the hell did Jongin know all of this? „Because I know his feeling, I was in a similar position once...“ Jongin answered his unasked question while glancing at Kyungsoo who had a look of guilt written all over his face. Baekhyun had to admit, he´d never thought about how it was for Jongin and Kyungsoo in the beginning, how they got together...what their story was. He´d always seen them as this happy couple that never seemed to have troubles of that sort in their relationship. Maybe he would ask them one day.  
„Also“ Jongin continued „me and Sehun are pretty close you know...he never says anything directly but I know him well enough...he´s suffering Hyung and you´re really not helping...“

Baekhyun had nothing to say to that. Jongin was right. He´d been such an idiot...yet again. All this time he had been so worried that he would scare Sehun away if he showed him how much he wanted him, if he showed him how desperation he was for him. He had been worried that they were going too fast and that Sehun would lose interest in him. That he would be a disappointment in bed...not realizing that Sehun was probably havin the very same fears and he was reinforcing them by not showing him more affection, more reassurance. God he had been so, so stupid.

„Okay you two“ he said narrowing his eyes and smirk forming on his lips. „You´re right, yet again. I need to show him. Tonight before he leaves for Paris“ (too much information Jongin said at that). „So um „Baekhyun continued unfazed by Jongins comment (he had opened this can of worms, he had to deal with the consequences now) „how do I do it? How do I um...sleep with a man and hoe can I make it the best night of his life?“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is folks, the chapter I´ve been dreading to write. I´ve never written smut before and I´ve been putting it off because the mere thought of doing it terrified me. It still does but I felt like this story needed it to be complete. I did it for Sebaek lol  
> Anyways I hope it´s somewhat enjoyable and does the story justice. Also I don´t know if I mentioned this before but this is unbetad so there will be mistakes, please ignore them!
> 
> And now without further ado...have fun y´all!
> 
> Sidenote: Does anyone know by any chance how our leaders name is written properly? I always thought it was Junmyeon but the tags say it´s Joonmyun (which is why I´ve been writing it like this)

When they arrived back at the dorm it was late. All of the members seemed to be asleep, only Joonmyun was in the sitting room dozing of infront of the Tv, probably waiting up for them. „Good“ Baekhyun thought „I don´t have to wake him and drag him out of his room first.“  
After saying their goodnights, Kyungsoo and Jongin went ahead towards their own rooms (but not without handing him a small bag with certain necessities for the night in it) while Baekhyun he his way towards the living room.  
„Hyung“ he whispered while gently nudging his sleepy leader on his shoulder. „I´m not sleeping“ Joonmyun exclaimed, clearly half asleep and slightly startled, Baekhyun snorted. „Ah Baekhyun-Ah, you´re back„ he said after realizing who was standing in front of him. „That was not very nice of the three of you to just sneak off like that“ he said while yawning. Eeven in his sleepy state Joonmyun was able of scolding his members and normally Baekhyun would feel bad and apologize but he really did not have time for that right now.  
„I know Hyung“ he said impatiently „you can gladly scold me about this when you´re back from Paris but listen, I need you to swap rooms with me for the night ok?“  
Suddenly Joonmyunn looked very much awake. „Swap rooms?“ he said cautiosly „why? You know Sehun and I are leaving early for Paris tomorrow.“  
„I know Hyung but look“ Baekhyun said, desperation clear in his voice; „Sehun and I we...we need to talk...sort some things out...I-I can´t let him leave with you for such a long time while things are...weird between us...so please? Swap with me?“ he begged his leader.

Joonmyun smiled. „Alright alright, I really can´t have Sehun being in such a foul mood on our trip as he was all day today. He tried to hide it by showing too much affection and being very clingy. I should have known it had something to do with you.“  
Baekhyun felt a little sting at that comment, both from jealousy and guilt. „Hyung I...“ he started but their leader cut him off by simply raising his hand. „It´s okay Baek you don´t have to explain yourself to me, not right now anyways...I think I´m having quite a clear picture of what´s going on and...it´s fine. We need to talk about it but it doesn´t have to be now. Sort out whatever it is that you have to sort out you have my blessing for that and after we return Sehun, you and I can have a little chat yeah?“ he asked, smiling softly.  
Baekhyun nodded, touched. „Thank you Hyung, thank you so much“ he exclaimed while giving his leader a soft peck on his cheek „We´ll talk, I promise.“

If it hadn´t been so late at night and Baekhyuns head would be a little clearer he would have probably laugh at the fact that Joonmyun had just given him his blessing to fuck Sehun, altough unknowingly so. He bowed to his leader and made his way towards Sehuns room.  
He also felt a little bit bad for being jealous at Sehuns/Joonmyuns relationship. Their leader was clearly being supportive of them and Sehun needed a good friend like him and thats all that there was.

When he reached the bedroom door he didn´t even bother to knock first but opened it straight away and stepped inside, but nor before speaking some words of encouragement to himself. The room was dimly lit as Sehun always left a little light on when he went to bed before Joonmyunn. He´d always say it was so that their leader could find his bed easier at night but everyone knew that he wans´t to keen on sleeping in the darkness alone.  
Baekhyun could´t help but smile as he caught a glimpe of Sehuns sleeping face that was almost covered in blankets. He felt bad at waking him, especially before such a big trip but he was tired of waiting around for a better moment and risking losing Sehun over this. Now was as good of a moment as any other and he feared that if he didn´t do it now he would never have the guts to do it.

Slowly he approached Sehuns bed and sat down at the edge close the sleeping beautys head. After putting his bag on the night standt he stroked some strands of hair out of the Maknaes face and whispered „Sehunnie...wake up, please!“  
Sehun stirred but didn´t seem to have been woken up. Baekhyun leaned down and gave him the softest peck on his lips. „Sehunnie, it´s me Baekhyun, please wake up, I need to talk to you.“  
„Hyung“ Sehun whined while lifting an arm out from under the covers and blindly reaching for the other „is this a dream?“  
Baekhyun chuckled, „no love, I´m here. Open your eyes for me, will ya?“ At the sweet nickname Sehuns eyes flung open. Baekhyun rarely used pet names so Sehun got really curious what this was about. „Is it morning time, do I have to leave?“ he asked.  
„No, it´s still nighttime. I´m sorry that I waked you.“ Baekhyun replied, „I just need you to know something before morning comes and you leave...me.“ Sehuns brows furrowed at that, he looked concerned. „You know I´ll come back right?“ he said to the other.  
Baekhyun smiled sweetly. „I know you will love it´s just...I don´t want you to be gone so far away for so many days and things to not be okay between us, I...I want to make up.“ It was dark so Sehun couldn´t se the faint blush on his Hyungs cheeks but he did seem to sense that there was a different undertone hidden in the last sentence. „We´re fine Hyung“ he said matter of factly „I was just being a little childish today. I´m sorry about that.  
„Oh Sehunnie no it´s- it´s fine I know I haven´t been the best boyfriend lately and you had every right to be mad. I´m sorry for not showing you how much I love you and for pushing you away when all you did was try to get us closer. I was stupid and scared but-but I´ll try to do better and I´ll try to make it up to you if you let me...so will you?“ Baekhyun asked with pleading eyes and trembling hands. This was even harder than when they´re first kissed.  
Sehun smiled, a big goofy smile that stretched from one ear to the other. He took a hold of Baekhyuns hand and have him the slightest nod only to the proceed and drag him right on top of him to give a most heartfelt kiss.

That was all the encouragement Baekhyun needed. In a whim he was under the covers with Sehun kissing him frantically. The maknae usually slept only with his boxers on so Baekhyun could freely roam his hands over his naked torso, earning the most delightful little noises from Sehun. „Sehunnie, love, are you sure you want this?“ he asked again. He needed to hear him say it, he needed his reassurance.  
„Yes“ the maknae replied impatiently „god yes I want this. I need this, I need you“ he said between kisses while simultamiously helping Baekhyun sged rid of his clothes too. „Please, hyung“ he kept saying over and over again, like a prayer „please, please pleayse...“  
Baekhyun could´t help the little moan escaping him. Knowing that Sehun wanted him just as much as he did had him almost coming in his pants right then and there. Having the maknae, that usually looked the most composed and put together in the group, so openly vulnerable made Baekhyuns heart melt and his dick unbearably hard.  
„Boxers, off“ he ordered while kissind down Sehuns torso helping him get rid of the last piece of clothing on his body. Baekhyun gulped at the sight. Sehun was...huge. Fuck, so huge that Baekhyun coulnd´t help but blurt it out on a broadcast. His mouth watered at the sight. They´ve only done a few handjobs here and there so Baekhyun wasn´t unfamiliar but seeing it so upclose surprised him everytime. And he had wanted to take him into his mouth so badly for such a long time he almost couldn´t believe he was finally able to do so. He was gonna savour every moment of it.

Slowly but surely he started licking the tip and then working his way down the maknaes lenght. He knew it was gonna be physically impossible to take him all into his mouth (he´d probably choke...although it was not the worst way to die) so he didn´t even bother trying.  
Instead he took in as much as he could while using his hand for the rest that wouldn´t fit. Meahnwhile Sehun was a moanig mess, the sounds that he was making were music in Baekhyuns ears. Chanyeol could never compose something as beautiful as the sounds of pleasure that came from the maknae and Baekhyun had never felt prouder in his life.  
„Hyung I´m...I´m...close“ Sehun choked out. It was clear that he was trying to stay quiet but not really succeeding in doing so. Baekhyun only hummed, encouraging him to just go ahead. After a few licks and strokes the maknae couldn´t hold it in any longer and quickly warm liquid was running down Baekhyuns throat and even spilling out on his chin. Baekhyuns dick ached, he wanted to come too, simply seeing and feeling Sehun come but he had to be patient. Today was all about Sehun.  
With a little pop he released Sehuns dick and crawled back up to give him a filthy kiss with tongue and all. Sehun didn´t oppose, he took everything that Baekhyun gave him, as he always did.  
They broke apart after a while to catch their breath. Only then did Baekhyun see how wrecked Sehun looked. Sweat was running down his face and torso his hear was sticking out in all directions and his eyes were glassy and unfocused. He looked a little bit like when he was done after his water-performance-dance and Baekhyun thought that his heart was gonna jump out of his chest. „I did this“ he said in his head „I´m responsible for this.“ And he couldn´t help but feel even prouder and incredibly turned on.  
Then Baekhyun spotted a tiny bit of Sehuns own cum on his lip. The sight of him drove him wild.  
„You are so breathtakingly beautiful, Sehun. I don´t know how I got so fucking lucky“ he whispered while wiping the cum off of Sehuns lips with his thumb. Sehun moaned again and before Baekhyun could move his hand away Sehun grabbed him by the wrist and took his thumb in his mouthe locking the cum off of it while maintaining a steady eye contact with him. „Oh god“ Baekyun moaned, Sehun was gonna be the death of him.

„Sehunnie, love“ he slurred pulling his hand away and placing it on Sehuns torso along with his other hand. „Tell me...what do you want me to do now? Slowly he started stroking Sehuns toned chest, bending down and giving it wide mouthed kisses. When he reached one of his nipples he captured in his mouth and gently nibbled on it. Sehun let out a high pitched moan that went straight to Baekhyuns dick. „Hyung, please“ he whined, his voice breaking mid sentence.  
Sehunnie, what do you want from Hyung?“ Baekhyun teased while continuing to work on his nipples.  
„I..I want you, please Hyung I“ but he didn´t get to finish as a moan escaped his mouth. Baekhyun smirked. „Shh Sehunnie, don´t be too loud. You don´t want the rest of the membera to hear us now do you?“  
Sehun looked at him with hooded eyes and replied „Honestly Hyung I couldn´t care less. Please just...fuck me.“ Now it was Baekhyuns turn to moan. They had played around enough, he needed him and he needed him now.  
He swiftly got up to get rid of hiw own underwear and grab the contents of the bag he´d previously placed on the nightstand. And the sight of the lube and the condoms Sehuns eyes darkened. If there had been any last doubts in Baekhyuns mind about Sehun not wanting this...his hungry expression had just wiped them away.

„Listen to me Sehunnie“ he said while getting on the bed again. „This will hurt a little. But I promise you I will be as gentle as I can...and whenever it get´s to much just say the word and I´ll stop.“  
„God Hyung“ Sehun said exasperated „I am really touched by your concerns and any other time I would find it incredibly endearing but If you think I´ve never played with my own ass before and don´t know how this feels like than you don´t seem to know me all that well. Now please I am more than to have your dick inside me so just...hurry up.“

Baekhyun was chuckled. „Bratty little Sehunnie, always being so impatient. Trust me what you will experience now probably won´t come close to having one or two of your fingers up your ass...but if you´d like I can go a little bit rougher on you.“  
The moan that escaped Sehuns lips at that was a low and a filthy one. Baekhyuns eyes darkened. „Oh“ he said with a surprised tone in his voice „you´d like that.“ It was more of an observation than a question but Sehun nodded nevertheless.  
Baekhyun smirken „we´ll do that one day Sehunnie but today...I´ll be gentle. I want this to be perfect for you, so just tell me if it gets too much okay?“ he said his expression suddenly turning soft.  
„Sehun looked up, straight into Baekhyuns eyes. „Hyung“ he said, voice hoarse „it´s already perfect because I´m with you but...if it´ll make you feel better than yes I´ll say it if it gets too much.“

Baekhyun blushed at that, feeling touched by tha maknaes words. He bend down and kissed him, pouring all of his emotions into this kiss and Sehun kissed him back just as eagerly. Quickly the kiss turned more and more heated. Sehun kissed him hungrily touching him everywhere leaving a tingeling sensation all over his body. Baekhyuns dick ached, and he broke the kiss only to dive right back into it.  
„I will make you feel so good Sehunnie“ he said over and over again while starting to work his way down Sehuns body „Hyung will take good care of you.“ Sehun just kept moaning at that saying „yes“ and „Baekhyun“ over and over again, his hands gripping the olders hair.

Baekhyun kept kissing his body all the way down to his thighs. He wanted to bite down so badly. A habit that he would never get rid of, especially not when it came to Sehun. So he went for it, biting down on Sehuns toned thighs, earning more and louder moans. The members would probably roast them tomorrow, or rather him since Sehun would be gone.  
Slowly he worked his way towards Sehun ass, with biting and licking and kissing every so often. When he looked up he realized with satisfaction that Sehun was rockhard again.

Tentatevly he approached Sehuns entrance. He was a nervous wreck but he wanted to do this right to badly. He started by licking and kissing it. When he saw Sehun reacting positively to it he opened the cab of lube and spread a generous amount of it on his hand. „Here goes nothing“ he thought as he slowly inserted one finger into Sehun. The maknae let out a filthy moan at that encouraging Baekhyun to continue.  
Baekhyun started working him open in a steady pace, adding a second and third finger. Every so often he would ask Sehun if it was okay to which he would get a moan as a reply. He started feeling a little dizzy at the sight of Sehun writhing and moaning like that, he feared he would pass out as soon as his dick was inside Sehun.  
Eventually the maknae decided it was enough, „I am ready Hyung“ he said, his voice laced with lust and a little impatience, „now please for the love of god just fuck me!“  
Baekhyun didn´t need another invitation. After putting on a condom and coating himself in a satysfiyng amount of lube he positioned himself in front of Sehuns entrance. Since his dick hadn´t gotten any attention all this time it was a little too sensitive and Baekhyun feared he would come on the spot but he had to pull himself together. He´d been waiting so long for this he couldn´t screw it up by coming before it even really started.

Before pushing it in he asked Sehun for the last time if this was okay and after receiving a „Fuck yes Baekhyun just enter me already“ he took a deep breath and pushed in slowly. For a moment he thought his soul had left his body. This experience felt so surreal, he had a hard time believing it was real and that this was happening.  
He went painfully slow, stopping every so often whenever the expression on Sehuns face looked closer to being in pain than in pleasure. Eventually he bottomed out. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, taking a few seconds to adjust to the feeling. Never had he felt this close to someone, it was almost too much. He must´ve said this outloud because Sehun answered him „me neither“ in a very strained voice. Baekhyun snapped out of his reverie and looked at his lovers face.   
It was slightly srunched up, like he was in pain but he also looked so fond and so so in love. Baekhyun bend down to kiss him and simultaneously grabbed Sehuns dick and started stroking it lightly. He kissed every inch of his face that seemed to turn more and more into a relaxed expression.  
„I love you Baekhyun Hyung“ Sehun whispered and Baekhyun whispered it back to him over and over again. „I´m gonna start moving ok?“ he asked when Sehun seemed relaxed enough to which Sehun nodded, eagerly.

At first he moved very slow, observing Sehuns face, it didn´t looked like he was in pain so he kept speeding up until he reached a steady pace that had them both moaning. After hitting a particularly sensitive spot Sehuns moans became louder and more urgent. Baekhyun smirked, he had found THE SPOT. After that he started moving faster relentlessy attempting and hitting that very spot making Sehun unravel under. It was magical. He wished he could stop time at that moment and live forever in it.

But he coulnd´t and after a particularly loud moan Sehun seemed to be reaching his climax. „Hyung I´m so c-close“ he said to which Baekhyun just replied „do it love, come for me please“ and that was all that Sehun needed to spill all over his stomach and Baekhyuns hand. Seeing this and feeling Sehun clenching around him, being impossibly tight Baekhyun couldn´t hold it in any longer. He came with Sehuns name on his lips. It was the most mindblowing orgasm he had ever experienced. In that moment he swore he saw stars.

It took a while for both of them to come down from that high, they just laid like that Baekhyun on top of Sehun and Sehun putting his arms around Baekhyun panting. „This was...“ Sehun started Sehun but he wasn´t able to finish his sentence. But Baekhyun unterstood, sometimes words weren´t enough to explain, he just hummed in agreement.  
After a while the position became a little uncomfortable and Baekhyun pulled out of Sehund and got up to discard the used condom as well as grab some tissues that were also in the bag on the nightstand. Sehun made a disapproving sound but let Baekhyun clean him up anyways. When he was down he went back into the bed to lay next to Sehun who immediatly cuddled up to him.  
„Are you okay?“ the older asked softly. „Yes“ Sehun answered already halfway falling asleep. „I´m more than okay Hyung.“ After that both went silent. Baekhyun tried but failed falling asleep, the adrenaline still coursing through his blood.   
Suddenly Sehun perked up startling Baekhyun who thought that he was fast asleep. „Hyung“ he said „I´ve been meaning to ask...where is Joonmyun hyung? Isn´t he gonna go to bed?“  
Baekhyn laughed, „Now you think about him? After we´ve been having sex for like hours? No worries we switched rooms for the night. Also i locked the door when I came inside so no one could bother us.“  
„Haha sorry Hyung, as you I was...preoccupied earlier.“ Both of them chuckled. „Alright, now sleep okay? You have a long flight ahead of you tomorrow.“ Sehun hummed „I know don´t remind me...“  
„Aww Sehunnie, are you sad because you´ll be away from me and you´ll miss me?“ Baekhyun asked teasingly but Sehun didn´t laugh. „Yes“ he simply said, snuggling even closer.  
Baekhyun sigher, he felt the exact same way but he didn´t want Sehun to be said, it was a big thing for him going to Paris Fashion Week he should be thrilled. So he did what any good, responsible boyfriend would do: He hugged him tighter and said „I will miss you too but it´ll only be a couple of days babe and they´ll go by so fast with everything that´s gonna be going on. Besides I´ll be right here waiting for you ok?“  
„Will you be waiting naked?“ Sehun asked at that. „Naked and ready for you“ Baekhyun whispered in his ear. Sehun gulped, his smart remark stuck in his throat, something only Baekhyun managed to do. The older chuckled lightly and said „Goodnight Sehunnie, i love you.“ But Sehun had already drifted off into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wanna add here that I am writing a little something related to this story. I don´t know when it will be ready and go up but It´s something I have been thinking about ever since I started writing the first fic. So please look forward to that :)
> 
> Also your kudos and comments mean the world to me so they are always appreciated.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and hopefully we´ll meet again here soon :) x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of this and are not disappointed about the lack of Sebaek. I promise the next chapter will make up for it ;)
> 
> Likes and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> x


End file.
